1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing techniques, and more particularly, to false-color suppression methods and related apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the television signal (such as an NTSC standard signal or PAL standard signal) is composed of luminance signal and chrominance signal. In general, the luminance signal and chrominance signal are superimposed on the same carrier within the television signal. When the television receives signals, the television will separate the luminance signal and the chrominance signal to display image on the screen.
However, incomplete separation of the luminance signal and the chrominance signal results in a cross-color effect and a cross-luminance effect. These effects cause faults such as false-color artifacts in the screen image. That is, the performance of false-color suppression (i.e., the ability to suppress false-color) greatly affects the image quality of the image displayed on the screen.